Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair enhancement techniques and more particularly to methods for attaching hair extensions to users' natural hair.
Description of Related Art
Hair extensions have been used in the hair styling industry for many years. Users and stylists have made use of products to enhance the length of a user's hair or to add body or bulk to thinning hair. Many of the products on the market are made from synthetic hair, but these products up until now have not been able to be heat-styled with a blow dryer, flat iron, or hot rollers. Prior synthetic products would melt when a heat source was used.
To facilitate attachment to users' hair, some existing hair extension products use clip-on extensions. These clip-on extensions are available for the home or professional market. Clip-on extensions are not semi-permanent, must be re-applied daily, can damage natural hair, can fall out unexpectedly and are only feasible if the user's hair is thick enough to cover the clip.
Many other hair extension products on the market require the use of a liquid adhesive to secure the extensions to users' hair. This generally prevents the average consumer from installing their own extensions. Sewn in extensions, braided style extensions and heat applied extensions can be as damaging to natural hair as liquid adhesive applied with latex glue.
Some hair extension products on the market permit the use of adhesive tape to secure the extensions to a user's hair but require the tape portion to be applied to the user's hair first and then the hair extensions to be placed on the already applied tape portion. Such an application process is difficult for the average consumer and can result in poorly attached extensions.
Other background methods use pre-tipped hair, which must be tediously applied, uses chemicals and heat for application and removal, and can cause significant damage to natural hair.